sipflsfandomcom-20200213-history
B.C. Foundations English Level 4
READING AND VIEWING It is expected that students will: B1 read and demonstrate an understanding of a range of texts, including authentic First Peoples texts and texts from a variety of cultures B2 read and demonstrate an understanding of a range of literary texts from a variety of genres and forms (e.g., poems, short stories, plays, folk tales, legends, adventure, humour, science fiction, historical fiction, biographies, speeches) B3 read and demonstrate an understanding of the content presented in a variety of simple informational texts (e.g., diagrams, maps, newspaper articles, instructional material, reference material) B4 view and demonstrate an understanding of the meaning conveyed by a variety of visual texts (e.g., illustrations, diagrams, posters, broadcast media, films, videos) B5 read just-right texts for enjoyment and skill development B6 before reading and viewing, make meaning from texts by – setting a purpose – generating questions – accessing prior knowledge to make connections (e.g., using information from similar texts previously read and comparing with new text) – previewing text features (e.g., diagrams, titles, sub-headings, captions, illustrations, table of contents) B7 during reading and viewing, construct meaning from texts by – describing emerging ideas and points of view – using syntactic and context cues to guide and inform their understanding (e.g., use knowledge of grammar, word order, and sentence structure to guide and inform their understanding) – using text features to locate information and support comprehension (e.g., diagrams, headings, bold and italicized words, table of contents) – recognizing literary elements (e.g., plot, conflict, character, setting, climax, resolution, theme) – recognizing literary devices (e.g., irony, hyperbole, simile, metaphor) – identifying genre and form (e.g., folk tales, legends, autobiography, historical fiction, essay, article, documentary, web page, short story, novel, poem) – distinguishing between literal definition and figurative meaning and identifying idiomatic expressions (e.g., “that was a piece of cake”) – making inferences (e.g., about characters’ feelings or story problems) – drawing conclusions (e.g., make connections between cause and effect) – skimming for main ideas – making relevant notes using logical categories (e.g., outlines, mind maps, timelines) B8 after reading and viewing, develop their understanding of the meaning conveyed in texts by – rereading or “re-viewing” to gain deeper understanding – paraphrasing and summarizing the main ideas – generating and responding to questions – using graphic organizers to process, record, and demonstrate synthesis of information (Note: A graphic organizer such as a Venn diagram or T-chart can serve many purposes before, during, and after reading, including identifying prior knowledge, connecting main ideas with details, describing stages or steps in a procedure, and comparing and contrasting.) B9 expand their vocabulary by – sounding out unfamiliar words (e.g., based on knowledge of letter-sound relationships) – using common root words, prefixes, and suffixes – using parts of speech (e.g., nouns, pronouns, verbs, adverbs, prepositions, conjunctions, interjections) – using a dictionary and thesaurus WRITING AND REPRESENTING It is expected that students will: C1 communicate meaning by using conventions of writing and representing (i.e., generally accepted mechanics of language) such as – a range of sentence structures, including simple and compound sentences, and attempting complex sentences with basic subordinators such as because, when, before, ''and ''after – capitalization and punctuation, including commas in a series, apostrophes, and end of sentence punctuation – subject-verb agreement – pronoun-antecedent agreement – past, present, and future tenses, including simple and progressive – common irregular verbs (e.g., tell-told, see-saw, bring-brought) – contractions, possessives, and plurals (e.g., its-it’s, cat’s-ours, cat-cats) – Canadian spelling for familiar and frequently used words C2 write narrative, descriptive, and expository paragraphs (e.g., minimum of seven sentences), for a variety of purposes and audiences, that include – a main idea – organization that includes a topic sentence, a logical sequence of details and supporting examples, and a conclusion – connected and sequenced details – a range of sentence lengths and patterns – correct spelling and use of grammar – appropriate word choices reflective of an expanding vocabulary C3 write a variety of texts in prose and verse (e.g., journals, stories, memoirs, personal letters, poems) that include – a main idea and supporting details – connected and sequenced details – correct spelling and use of grammar – a range of word choices to reflect intended meaning C4 create visual representations (e.g., collages, diagrams, posters, multimedia presentations) to construct and convey meaning by – presenting ideas in clear, focused, and relevant ways – organizing content so that main ideas are evident – supporting main ideas with additional details and information C5 generate, develop, and organize ideas for writing and representing by – setting a purpose for writing – identifying criteria – identifying an audience – brainstorming ideas – organizing ideas (e.g., point-form notes, lists, charts, webs, clusters, illustrations) C6 during writing and representing, use drafting and composing strategies (e.g., draw on – information from a variety of sources, use models to assist in understanding form, – organize ideas clearly, share and proof work in progress, refer to established criteria) C7 revise and edit writing by – checking work against established criteria – proofreading for conventions such as grammar and usage, capitalization, punctuation, and spelling – revising to improve structure and organization, word choice, and clarity of ideas and information EVIDENCE OF THINKING It is expected that students will: D1 reflect on and assess their speaking and listening by – referring to criteria (e.g., self- and teacher-generated rubrics and checklists) – setting realistic short- and long-term goals for improvement (e.g., “I will use more difficult vocabulary when discussing stories with other students.”) – creating a plan for achieving goals (e.g., “To practise paraphrasing, I will use my own words during small group exercises to explain instructions that the teacher has given.”) – evaluating progress and setting new goals (e.g., “I need to continue to work on speaking in grammatically correct sentences.”) D2 reflect on and assess their reading and viewing by – referring to criteria (e.g., self- and teacher-generated rubrics and checklists) – setting realistic short- and long-term goals for improvement (e.g., “I will use mind maps and outlines to summarize what I have read.”) – creating a plan for achieving goals (e.g., “I need to practise identifying and using idiomatic expressions, so I will use two idiomatic expressions in my writing during each class.”) – evaluating progress and setting new goals (e.g., “I can now understand the main ideas in newspaper articles with minimal support.”) D3 reflect on and assess their writing and representing by – referring to criteria (e.g., self- and teacher-generated rubrics and checklists) – setting realistic short- and long-term goals for improvement (e.g., “I will write a paragraph explaining the facts about a situation or event that I would like others to know about.”) – creating a plan for achieving goals (e.g., “I need to work on writing paragraphs, so I will practise writing several sentences around a new topic every day for one week.” – evaluating progress and setting new goals (e.g., “I’m getting better at using graphic organizers to record my notes.”) Sources:http://www.bced.gov.bc.ca/irp/pdfs/literacy_foundations/2010literacyfoundations_ela.pdf http://www.bced.gov.bc.ca/irp/pdfs/literacy_foundations/2010literacyfoundations_ela.pdf